


Reward

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2017 - Shizaya [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kinktober 2017, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Delic's concert was a success and Hibiya decides to reward him.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Oral.

No matter how many concerts he had already had, Delic was always nervous at the first concert of each season. Maybe it was because of the end of their break, but his gut clenched uncomfortably and even Psyche’s attempts of calming him down were in vain.

”Come on, Deli-chan!” The smaller boy said cheerfully as he put on their duo’s trademark white coat with the furry hood. ”Today everything will be different!” 

Delic did not understand the small smile on his lips, but did not stop moping. He put on his own coat with a frown on his face.

”Your Tsu-chan is always here at every concert,” he mumbled, turning his eyes away from his best friend. ”You have no idea how I feel.” 

He knew, of course he did. His lover did not like to go out without his costume, but because of the fact everyone would laugh at him if he wore it, he avoided going out to events with lots of people as much as he could. Delic was aware of asking Hibiya not to wear his prince cosplay just because of some small event like his concert, would be too much, but Delic still felt sad nonetheless.

When he walked out to the stage, the cheers of the crowd was deafening for a minute. He walked to the microphone and ran his eyes through the groups of people - it was a bad habit. In the first row, he noticed his older brother immediately, smiling up at Psyche who greeted the crowd just like they always did. However, when he trailed his gaze to the right, his jaw dropped.

From right next to Tsugaru, golden eyes looked up at him. They were so sharp Delic was sure they could see into his soul. The music started and the eyes narrowed. Delic knew that unless he started singing, he would be skinned alive. And man he sang! His performance was better than it had ever been before, without looking away from his beloved prince even for a second.

By the time he returned to their dressing room, Hibiya had been waiting for him, sitting in his chair. With two steps, Delic was in front of him. He picked him up and started swirling around with him in his arms.

”Put me down this instant, commoner!” Hibiya protested, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

”Buut Chibiyaaa~” Delic whined, looking up at him with a goofy smile and shining eyes. The blush on the smaller boys’ face was plaint endearing. Suddenly, something caught his attention. ”Where is your costume?”

”W-well,” Hibiya started, looking away, ”you were so pathetic in these last few days that I decided to attend to this mundane event and your brother persuaded me about wearing it would gain too much – Why are you crying?!” Hibiya asked, startled, seeing the tears rolling down on his lovers’ cheeks.

”It is just… you have never come before and now you did…” Delic sniffled and did not care about the fact that Hibiya might tease him because of his ridiculous behavior.

”God, you are such a pain in the ass!” He groaned, wiping Delic’s tears away. ”Put me down. I would like to reward you.” Needless to say, Delic complied without a second thought.

 

Delic was lying on his back with Hibiya hovering over him. They were at home in their bedroom. The shower he had after they had arrived made wonders with Delic’s body, but he could not hold his excitement back – both mental and physical ways.

”So, what are you planning to do with me, my sweet prince?” Delic cooed, winking. Hibiya rolled his eyes in annoyance, then crawled down on the bed until he reached Delic’s hips which was covered by a towel. Delic pushed himself up to his elbows to see what the smaller boy did.

”Back to the bed!” Hibiya ordered and Delic fell back to his back eagerly. He knew that his Chibiya could be a brat if things did not turn out his way – and he was too excited to risk it to happen.

Hibiya took the towel away and Delic hissed because of the sudden cold air making contact with his heated skin. Hibiya raised one of his fingers up and caressed the other’s cock, barely touching it. Delic’s moan made him smirk. The peasant could be so eager! He looked up and saw the other examining his every movement with half lidded eyes.

”Chibiya, please!” Delic pleaded, trying to wriggle closer, but Hibiya grabbed his hip.

”You are so impatient,” he said, shaking his head in displeasure. ”Maybe I should not reward you after all.” Because of the horror appearing in Delic’s eyes, Hibiya rolled his eyes. He leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on his lips and Delic melted into it immediately.

”Sorry,” Delic mumbled after they had separated, ”I am just too happy to be patient, you know.” Hibiya pecked him on the lips once again, then returned to his former place. 

He leaned above the proudly standing manhood and placed a kiss on its head. Delic’s hips jolted and a gasp left his lips. Hibiya closed his eyes, than took him in his mouth inch by inch. Delic felt love spreading in his chest. He knew that Hibiya was not a fan of blow jobs and the fact that he had done it just to show how proud he was made the older falling in love with him all over again. He started bobbing his head up and down and the sudden wave of pleasure made Delic threw his head back.

”It looks like you are enjoying it,” Hibiya said around his cock, his voice vibrating through it.

”Fuck!” Delic cursed without intention because of the sudden feeling. From how his eyes crinkled, he knew Hibiya was smiling. ”Don’t smile at me! It is not-” he started, but a sudden suck took his breath away.

With every passing minute, Hibiya’s movements became more confident. He swirled his tongue around his cock and Delic saw stars sparkling in front of his eyes. He tried to push his hips up, but because of Hibiya’s grip, it did not work. Instead of that, he grabbed a fistful of the raven locks.  
”Someone’s close,” Hibiya said teasingly, raising his head up. Delic only whined as an answer. Hibiya took him back into his mouth and started to suck him harder than he did before.

With the hand he did not have in his lovers’ hair, Delic squeezed the comforter, trying to ground himself. His breath became ragged and at a particularly hard suck, he his gasp on Hibiya’s hair tightened which made the others’ eyebrows twitch in pain. Guilt clenched his inside immediately, but Hibiya’s tongue sliding in his slit was a great distraction.

”Chibiya, I think I’ll-” he started his warning, but it turned into a gasp. He tried to pull Hibiya’s head up from his cock – he knew that expecting the other to swallow his cum would be more than too much - but a gentle caress on his face showed him that his little prince did not mind it.

Delic closed his eyes with a loud sigh as his relief washed over him. When he came down from his highs, he reopened them and saw Hibiya kneeling at his feet with his lips glistering slightly. His smirk made the blond gulp. He had a feeling that the night was not over – it was far from that.


End file.
